


Hold Up. Is This Divine Intervention?

by ThistlesAndRoses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Aaron Burr carries pics of his kids and stepkids, American History, American Revolution, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton watching Hamilton, Heaps of research, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope i can do fluff, I hope the tags don't rearrange, Poor Alex - Freeform, Poor Everyone, Poor Washington, divine intervention, does this count as, i hope i did them justice, there will most likely be angst, you can fight me on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThistlesAndRoses/pseuds/ThistlesAndRoses
Summary: The Hamilton gang are picked up out of their live by what they believe to be a divine being (Lol, nope) and dumped in front of a 'magic' screen showing their lives and-wait why are we singing?





	1. The Room Where It Happens (Intro)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This shall be my first published fic for this fandom and I know that the stereotypical ‘beginner’ would ask you all to be gentle and kind, but honestly, I wouldn’t mind it if you guys go out of your way to correct my use of grammar, my spelling, my characterization or history. I know a lot of people don’t want to be ‘that person’ but honestly the criticism is welcome! Just keep in mind to be respectful and we can all get along.

A single light flickered to life within a homely looking living room. At first glance the living room was entirely normal, boringly so. But once one sits on the couch and takes a surveying eye around the room they would begin to notice small oddities. The living room held enough arm chairs and couches to comfortably hold eleven people in front of the large television screen. The room was almost theater like. But there was only a single door leading out of the room, and if one cared to open and look inside they would see a quaint bathroom with shower, toilet, sink and mirror.

The room held no other possible exit save a window that spanned the entire right wall. This window looked out over a black expanse with glittering stars and swirling galaxies that should never have been seen by mortal eyes. It was beautiful and maddening, it showed all the vast many universes, possibilities and futures and it seemed that every few seconds a star would die giving off a wave of light before winking out of existent only for another star, equally as beautiful, to take up its place in the dark.

This room was not meant to exist within this plane but against all odds it floated there in the expanse. All was quiet in the room, not even the exploding of stars made a noise in the room. If one was sitting in the room they would say that it seemed as if the room was waiting, holding its breath.  
All was quiet in the room and then suddenly chaos reigned.

“What the actual fuck!”

And then the room sighed, it was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.


	2. Facing Your Writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang confused and slightly frightened find themselves meeting a mysterious person. And I'm pretty sure James may need therapy after that near death experience.

The sound of swearing filled the room as 7 bodies were spat into the room. The glowing portal from which they fell from gave a final shudder before moving to gently deposit 4 more onto the couches in the room.

Though bewildered the Schuyler Sisters and Maria Reynolds looked towards the tangled mass of bodies with varying expressions of amusement and confusion. Slowly but surely the bodies of Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Aaron Burr, Hercules Mulligan, George Washington and Marquis De Lafayette untangled themselves and stood up, brushing themselves of imaginary dust and straightening hair and clothes.

“Blech. I think I got some of that mop you call hair in my mouth!” And not even two seconds in the room and Alexander was insulting Thomas.  
“Well at least I have real hair! Got no idea how that dead skunk on your heads meant to fool anyone!” And Thomas was retaliating.

“Enough.“ The resonating voice of George Washington reverberated within the small room and all attention was turned to him. “Now is not the time to bicker like children. We have far more important things to worry about, like where we are.” The former president of the United States said all this without removing his eyes from the east wall of the room.  
Almost as one the people turned towards the wall to see something that stole everyone’s breath away. Stars lazily shot around the expanse and seemed to grow even brighter from the new-found eyes of the audience. 

It was Madison who broke the silence by walking towards the window and reaching out to touch the glass only to almost fall through. This broke the stupor of the rooms occupants as they moved forwards to grasp the flailing man and pull him back into the room. As James was pulled back into the arms of his comrades he began to breathe quickly and swiftly.  
“James! James, talk to me! Are you alright?” A chorus of worried voices filled the room but Thomas seemed to overpower them all as he asked his dear friend to respond to his voice. But James had his eyes trained on the window and with shaky finger and equally shaky voice he pointed towards and whispered “Look.” 

His voice though quiet caught the attention of his worried comrades and they once again moved their eyes to the expanse. A ripple was sent through the expanse starting from the point which James had falling through and shaking every star within their line of vision.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

The attention was pulled away from the expanse, finally stilling from the ripples. No one in the room had uttered a word and when they looked at each other in silent question they got no answer. 

It was Alexander who decide to test the waters. 

“...Excuse me? Could you repeat that? Please?” He turned towards his friends Hercules and Lafayette as silence reigned, they shrugged and he sighed, must have been all in their heads. (All your heads?? Really, Alex?)

“Oh! My apologies! I tend to speak softly, I was saying how the expanse was beautiful and asked if you all agreed!” The youthful voice of a young teenage girl filled the room as the occupants stiffened in surprise and shock.

The heads of everyone in the room whipped around frantically trying to locate the youth behind the voice only to become slightly panicked in finding no one.  
Slightly befuddled Alexander decided to carry on the conversation with the perceived phantom. “That’s quite alright, we accept your apology. It is indeed beautiful, Miss...?”  
“You can call me anything, Mister Hamilton. I don’t quite have a name or gender. I’ve always found them to be strange and confusing things, but if it makes you feel better you may address me as a woman.”

This gave more questions than answers and if possible made everyone even more confused than before. Everyone still looked around the room warily and seemed to huddle together toward the center of the room. The voice appeared to take notice of the distress it was causing.  
“That’s right. You guys like to see the people your talking to, right? At least in your point in time you do. Give me one moment please and let fix my blunder.”  
Suddenly another portal of light appeared in front of the group and out stepped a teenage girl, probably no older than 19. Instead of a dress she wore a suit very similar to suits of the other men in the room. Her cravat was held in place with a jewel that seemed to show the expanse, black and speckled with colour, and her brown hair cascaded in waves down her back.  
Two hazel eyes stared out from a heart shaped caramel face. Her mouth was turned up in a dimpled smile as she looked into the eyes of Alexander Hamilton.  
“Much better.” She said as she looked down at her appearance. 

Almost against their will everyone in the room began to relax. But Alexander felt like a deer in headlights, he had seen those very same eyes before, the right eye had a small fleck of blue close to the pupil that had passed down from mother to son. Those were his eyes, **his mother’s eyes**. 

For some inexplicable reason, he began to relax and smiled back at the mysterious girl. “Since you have no name would it be alright if I gave you one?”  
“That’ll be fine, Mister Hamilton. What is it you’d like to call me?”

“Rachel. I believe that Rachel Faucette would be fitting.”

Her eyes widened slightly in shock before her mouth lifted in a timid smile. “I’d be honoured to bear the name.” 

Turning towards the rest of the shell-shocked group she smiled brightly.  
“If you all would please sit down and make yourselves comfortable I believe you are all over due for an explanation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here's the second installment of "Hold Up. Is This Divine Intervention?" I hope you all enjoy it and I hope I haven't butchered the dialogue too much. For any curious the Hamilton Gang were all picked up after the death of Phillip and Eliza's forgiveness of Alexander but before the election of 1800.
> 
> I got no idea when to put Phillips date of death because from the sources I've found Phillip passed in 1801 but the play puts his death before the election. If someone could help me with the dates that be much appreciated, having a timeline helps me write better (at least that's what I think.)
> 
> And yes the 'mysterious figure' now named Rachel Faucette by Alexander is meant to be a way I can project myself into the story. For those of you who may not know the significance of naming her this I shall tell you. You all probably guessed if you didn't know. Alexander named her after his mother whom was named Rachel Faucette Buck.


	3. Explanation

The historical figures made their way around the room and made themselves comfortable. In the back row from closest to the window to furthest you had Peggy, Angelica and Lafayette with Maria sitting in an armchair a little bit away from the couch.   
On the lower level, you had Aaron in his armchair right next to the window, Hercules, Alexander, Eliza, then Thomas and James sitting in armchairs side by side. Washington took the armchair closest to the TV but also the bathroom.

Standing before them all Rachel smiled gently at them all. It seemed that all this girl did was smile. You probably couldn’t find a sad bone in her body.   
“You’re all probably very confused and bewildered but I ask you all to have patience with me as I am now about to explain.” She said this as she slowly walked towards the window. 

“This is the expanse, it holds every could’ve, would’ve and should’ve, every possibility.”  
Turning back to the group she gazed into each of their eyes as if to check that they were following her explanation before nodding to herself and continuing. “It is my job to watch over every single one. But I must not interfere with anything that goes on.” 

Staring down at her feet with shame she continued to speak. “But sadly, I don’t think I could stop myself from interfering even if I wanted to.”   
Looking back up at the captive audience a glint of determination shone brightly from her almond shaped eyes.   
“I am about to show you a play, a musical based on the life of one Alexander Hamilton and all those around him. In showing you this I hope that certain events shall never come to pass and that you’ll understand each other better.”

“Then,” Jefferson began, a sceptical note in his voice, “what is it we are all meant to do?”

With this Rachel smirked good-naturedly at the founding father before shooting back her reply. “Simply sit back, be comfortable and enjoy the show.”   
With a snap of her fingers the lights in the room dimmed ever do slightly a coffee table appeared laden with food and drink and the show began. In the suddenness of all this no one but Maria noticed the sudden disappearance of the strange girl as the screen came to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much!! All who commented, bookmarked and left kudos I can't thank you enough. I know that short chapters can be extremely annoying so anyone who has made it this far are real gems, thank you!
> 
> It seems that when I write I either write pages and pages of writing or short and sweet (hopefully) snippets. 
> 
> I personally count myself as a sort of a history buff but there are plenty who are more knowledgeable. I just enjoy reading and research so "Hamilton" is a dream come true for a music and history lover like me! 
> 
> You guys got no idea, I have stacks of papers sitting next to me covered in red pen with little things about each historical figure (Did you know that Alexander had two brothers, one of which being a half brother who came to America? And that Lafayette named his first and only son George Washington? Or that apparently Thomas use to pace himself ragged?) so I may be dropping little historical tidbits here and there as well as my own little head cannons!
> 
> I would like to add that I myself have never seen the play and I am not exactly well versed in American history. I'm just a teenage Australian girl so please be tolerant of me! I will be writing the play as if it was an actual movie. I know that that may seem confusing right now but please bear with me and wait till the next chapter and all will be understood.
> 
> Next Chapter: "Alexander Hamilton" and a the shunning of Aaron Burr (Don't worry, it's not for long.)

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we go.


End file.
